This invention relates to the field of acoustic sound processing. It is designed to intake, control, and output sound vibrations, in any embodiment, in any field of use.
When sound waves are produced, the tone can be overwhelmed, limited, or masked by low and/or high overtones or may include undesirable ambient frequencies, causing muddiness, harshness, and feedback. In the field of music recording, for example, this often creates a need for re-tracking or post-production of the sound waves. Broadly, there are two categories of prior art that have attempted to address this problem, especially with regard to acoustic music instruments.
The first category of prior art is a sound hole cover, baffling, plug, or disc, with or without air passages for the resonance chamber. These are designed to reduce feedback by closing the resonance chamber, which chokes air flow or filters and deflects sound waves through the use of screens and panels. Rather than choking airflow to reduce feedback with plugs or using screens and panels as baffles, the modular acoustic sound processor of the present invention seeks to block, control resonance, redirect, align and cancel the input chain of cause and effect in a housed system. This prevents the unwanted sound wave from entering back into the sound source, reducing the regeneration of sound, which interrupts the feedback loop. The modular concept of the present invention allows the various pieces to be used interchangeably to achieve different effects, volume levels, compression, equalization and harmonics, as well as to hold aftermarket products such as wireless systems, bridges, microphones, pickups, cables, etc., as desired by the user. In addition, the adjustable nature of this invention allows the user to tune the resonance of the sound board and the resonance chamber to find and optimize the tone.
The second similar category of prior art to solve the stated problem is sound processing through electronic devices during post production, which admits phase problems, hiss, and noise to the sound signal. The modular sound processor of the present invention processes the sound wave, without the use of electricity. This pre-processing allows the user to create the desired sound prior to transduction. It eliminates unwanted or unnecessary sound signals, such as low end mud, brittle high end, unpleasant overtones, room interference, hiss and noise, prior to amplification.